<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjago/Hogwarts au by Sunakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151926">Ninjago/Hogwarts au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunakku/pseuds/Sunakku'>Sunakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gryffindor Cole, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Jay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Ravenclaw Zane, Ray (Ninjago) Bashing, Ray (Ninjago) is a bad parent, Slytherin Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunakku/pseuds/Sunakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow our favourite colourful teens as they now make their way through Hogwarts, becoming some of the most renowned students the school has seen.</p>
<p>At the beginning of this story, the OG4 ninja are only 11 years old. Nya is 9, and Lloyd 8. Nya joins the school in the OG's 3rd year, and Lloyd in their 4th</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Walker &amp; Zane &amp; Cole, Kai &amp; Ash, Kai &amp; Chamille, Kai &amp; Ninja Team (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Shade, Kai &amp; Shade &amp; Ash &amp; Chamille &amp; Skylor &amp; Tox, Kai &amp; Skylor (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Tox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninjago/Hogwarts au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Kai's first year at one of the most renowned wizarding schools in the world. And he had to take a damn train.<br/>
His father had warned him of this. Being on the train with a bunch of.. mudbloods.<br/>
This was disgusting. Letting people not born to the old families come to this school! it's not as if they'd know the magic existed if they didn't.<br/>
He simply scoffed to himself, waiting to board the train. He was one of the last kids to get on, his mother not having wanted to let go. He hadn't either, honestly.<br/>
Carefully, the 11 year old stepped onto the train, making his way to look for an empty compartment.<br/>
Sadly, he didn't have that sort of luck. 'Dammit, mother.' He thought to himself, squeezing past older students to try slip himself into any compartment.<br/>
It worked.<br/>
And there sat three kids, now frozen to the spot and staring at Kai in confusion.<br/>
"Oh- um- sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. He looked at each kid in turn, raising his left brow up.<br/>
On his left, the boy not sitting beside his friend's had dark ginger-brown hair, which was surprisingly thick and curly. He looked quite short, though they were all only 11 years old. He had freckles splashed onto his cheeks, and- were his eyes two different colours? Kai quickly looked away, turning his head to look at the two sitting together, looking quite a bit different from eachother.<br/>
They were both tall, at least a fair bit more than their ginger friend, but that was about where the differences ended.<br/>
The one at the window had dark skin and shaggy, jet black hair. His eyes were a warm-ish brown, now fixed to the window awkwardly. He was shorter than his friend by probably just a couple inches, but enough that Kai could notice.<br/>
The tallest friend had.. strangely pale skin, though his hair was blonde, almost white and shaved at the sides slightly. His eyes were a striking blue, almost unnatural.<br/>
"So? You gonna sit?" It came from the freckled kid, who had changed his position to sit cross-legged on his seat.<br/>
"Oh- uh- Sure. I'm Kai Smith." He introduced himself as he sat, feeling awkward, as if he was intruding.<br/>
The trio clearly didn't feel that way, though. "I'm Cole." The black haired of the group introduced himself, leaning his arm up onto the back of his seat with a sharp grin.<br/>
The blonde gave a wave, a soft smile on his face. "I am Zane." Then gestured to his ginger friend. "That's Jay."<br/>
Kai was surprised that they were willing enough to just speak to him with such ease, before deciding to just go with it. "So, what house you think you'll be in? I'm definitely going to be a Gryffindor, like my parents." He gave a proud grin, though it slowly shrank at the confusion of his new acquaintances. "Are you guys purebloods?" He growled out suspiciously.<br/>
Zane gave a careful head shake. "I must say no. None of us come from directly magical parents."<br/>
Kai gripped his seat nervously after that. This was just his luck! "Bunch o' Mudbloods." He snarled, eyes narrowing angrily. He didn't fail to catch the angry look Cole gave him, the other two looking more.. annoyed than anything.<br/>
"What- what does that mean exactly?" Jay's question was more directed at Zane and Cole than their new acquaintance. In fact, he seemed to be completely blocking Kai from his peripherals.<br/>
That made the hot-head tense with even more anger.<br/>
"It is a derogatory term for someone who uses magic but comes from a non-magical family." Zane informed,<br/>
fixing Kai with another slight glare as the freckled teen faltered slightly.<br/>
But, by some miraculous feat, he seemed to keep himself looking composed, moving once again to ignore Kai, keeping his conversation to Cole and Zane.<br/>
Kai had made this much more awkward than it needed to be.</p>
<p>----------<br/>
It was the sorting ceremony.<br/>
Kai was absolutely petrified.<br/>
Once again, he was one of the last, having watched those three he'd sat on the train with getting sorted. One in each house. Well, excluding Slytherin.<br/>
"Smith, Kai!"<br/>
The tanned child jumped, brown eyes darting nervously as he sat on the stool.<br/>
He closed his eyes, barely feeling the hat, maybe for a few tense seconds, before it yelled out:<br/>
"Slytherin!"</p>
<p>His heart sank. How would his father react? Dear Merlin.. He wouldn't make it out of that conversation without a hex-mark of some sort.<br/>
His father despised Slytherin's, always telling Kai of the horrible students it had during his time.<br/>
God he hated his dad.<br/>
The new Slytherin shakily got up, fidgeting nervously with his robes as he moved towards the long table. He sat down, staring down at the empty plate before him with widened eyes.<br/>
"Which rumours have you heard?"<br/>
Kai looked up quickly, to see a pair of kids grinning at him. Kai looked absolutely frightened he assumed, thoughts still running through his head.<br/>
"Who said I've heard rumours?" He said confidently, though it wasn't very sure.<br/>
The grey-haired of the pair laughed tightly. "C'mon, we all have. Though, some of us take those rumours in stride. Slytherin ain't so bad."<br/>
Kai kept quiet for a second. "How many new Slytherin's are there exactly?" He asked, voice back to being quiet.<br/>
"Well, we have you, Shade, Mel, Demi, me.. and probably a few more I tuned out. But, I'm Ash. In your year, and this is Shade." The older boy went on, arm leant on 'Shade's shoulder.<br/>
Kai didn't understand this.<br/>
How could they be so calm?<br/>
They were Slytherins</p>
<p>-------------<br/>
Kai had been in the common room for an hour and he wasn't enjoying himself. There were kids all grouped together, mainly the group's of 5 that rolled together.<br/>
Kai was with three random kids and that Shade guy he'd met earlier on. He felt admittedly uncomfortable with it all.<br/>
At 11 years old, they were all made to stay in rooms with kids they didn't know.<br/>
But nothing was going to change. It had been this way since the 19th century.<br/>
Or earlier, Kai hadn't read the book.<br/>
Taking a deep breath, he straightened his tie and got up, slipping away to head to his dorm.<br/>
He'd promised his family a letter, and he was never one for breaking promises.</p>
<p>Kai entered his dorm, making his way to the desk next to the bed he'd claimed. He'd taken one beside the window, known to overheat at night and preferring not to stay awake all night because he felt boiling hot. The spiky haired kid grabbed his parchment, taking a deep breath and beginning to write. God he hoped his dad wasn't too angry at him for this.</p>
<p>He'd been sat in that chair for an hour, only a couple of lines written in his panic. Someone peeked over his shoulder. "Letter home?" He recognised the voice of Ash, one of his other roommates. "Yeah, 's a letter home. Need to give my father his disappointment of having a Slytherin son." He half-joked, though his expression and how he tapped his quill against the desk probably proved otherwise.</p>
<p>Ash gave a roll of his silver eyes, sitting beside Kai. "Oh, budge up. I'm a master at buttering up parents, I can get this written in no time." He stole Kai's quill out of his hand, beginning to write. "You know, when you need help with these sorts of things, just ask anyone in the house. As hard as you may find it to believe, Slytherin's aren't actually conceited arseholes." Kai fidgeted at that, feeling bad for everything he'd said and thought about the Slytherin house so far. Their head of house, Professor Ronin(which he'd found out was his actual first name. Nobody knew his last name) seemed nice enough, and the older students had been honestly super helpful for Kai.</p>
<p>The young wizard watched, half an hour later, as Ash surprisingly finished. "Alright. Get that to the owlery and then come down to the Main Hall for dinner." He placed a hand on Kai's head as he got up and left. Kai smiled slightly, before  grabbing the letter and making his way to the owlery. </p>
<p>He froze as he noticed someone there. It was one of the kids he'd met on the train, the Ravenclaw. </p>
<p>"Oh, hello." Kai froze as the pale skinned boy gave him a kind smile. "Are you sending a letter off to your parents? I could get an owl ready for you, if you need."</p>
<p>"N-No I'm fine." He stammered, keeping his head down as he made his way to one of the owl's, attaching the letter to it's leg and instructing it of where to go. </p>
<p>"So, are you telling your mother and father of your new house?" Zane was feeding a dark grey and white owl, an adorable smile on his face. Kai scuffed his foot against the ground. "Er- yeah. I promised my mum a letter telling her if I got in Gryffindor or not. My dad's gonna be well upset." </p>
<p>Zane looked surprised. "I thought that Slytherin was a renowned house among pure-blood families?" He tilted his head in confusion, resting back against the wall behind him. Kai let an almost silent sigh slip from his mouth. "Not to my father. I come from a long line of Gryffindor's, my dad was definitely hoping for me to be one too." </p>
<p>The Ravenclaw frowned as he looked at Kai, seemingly trying to decide what to say. "Your father will come to terms with it at some point, even if it takes him years to. You are his son, it's his job to accept you no matter what." </p>
<p>Kai smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for my comment on the train." The tanned boy murmured. "I've never really been taught much other than to respect other pure-bloods." He suddenly found his black shoes very interesting, feeling very awkward with this conversation. </p>
<p>Zane gave another sweet smile. "It is completely fine, Kai. Your parents have taught you a way of something, and you are just following those ideals." He spoke in a soft voice. Kai felt grateful for the kindness of his fellow student in that moment, smiling more. "Do you think your friends would forgive me, too..? I'd rather not have any enemies." He laughed nervously. </p>
<p>The white haired boy gave a dip of his head. "I'll see if i can get them to consider. Jay should not be too hard, but Cole is quite stubborn." He stopped for a moment. "We should get to dinner before housemates get worried." He gave a curt wave before walking off.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Kai sat at the long table, pushing peas around on his plate. </p>
<p>"What's with the long face?" Shade and Ash had sat down in front of him. In fact, Kai was surrounded by first year Slytherins. On his right there was Skylor, a feisty red haired girl just a few months older than the brunet. On his left there was Chamille, a metamorphmagus with long purple hair, and on her left, Tox, a sarcastic blonde-green haired girl. It was nice to have friends in his house, though even in his first minutes of knowing them they could be kind of rude.</p>
<p>"Oh- er- i saw one of the muggle-borns I met on the train in the owlery. He was really nice.." Kai murmured absentmindedly. Shade and Ash gave each other a look, but it was Skylor who spoke up. "You know, that's sort of the thing with a lot of people. No matter how much of an arse you are to them, they'll be nice to you." She gave him a sharp grin. "Trust me, all of them will be fine with you soon enough." She took a sip of juice from her goblet calmly after speaking.</p>
<p>Kai smiled, shovelling some peas into his mouth and going back to his thoughts. Tomorrow he had Charms with Gryffindor, potions with Ravenclaw, and Herbology with Hufflepuff. He'd speak with each of the kids from the train there. </p>
<p>The young Slytherin joined in on the conversation his peers were having, just letting himself relax until his parent's response tomorrow and his conversation's with the kids from the train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The next morning wasn't as great for Kai. He'd woken up late, and was now sat at the table in the Main Hall with toast shoved in his mouth as he listened to his friends and prayed for post to arrive soon. </p>
<p>"Post's here." Chamille nudged Kai, making him raise his head up and wait for the drop of the letter. He quickly caught it from the tawny owl before it could drop into his plate. </p>
<p>His heart raced as he carefully opened it, shooting back at the voice that came from the parchment.</p>
<p>"Kai Raymond Smith! How. Dare. You. Be so disrespectful?! Telling us you are some proud Slytherin?! No son of MINE will be a Slytherin!" Kai's heart raced, hearing small snickers around himself. "I am coming to that damn school and getting you! I will not have my son spending 7 years in that house! Me and your mother are sending you to Durmstrang along with your sister when she is old enough! Get all of your shit and don't even try going to those classes until we get there on friday!"</p>
<p>Kai heard more students letting out stifled laughter, shooting to his feet with a glare around the hall. He quickly rushed towards the door, not raising his eyes up as he rushed to the doors. He could feel eyes burning into his back as he speed-walked. </p>
<p>The Slytherin didn't stop until he knew he would be 100% alone.</p>
<p>His eyes began to sting. He'd spent years, since he was 7, hoping he would get into the school. But all that dreaming was going down the drain. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Kai shot his head up, surprised by the three figures that stood in front of him.</p>
<p>"No, not really."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! I feel like that was super short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! This is going to be much  more updated on Wattpad, since I can only work this website on a laptop.<br/>If you'd prefer the more frequent updates, my Wattpad username is exactly the same as here!<br/>Thank you all for reading, and I hope you continue to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>